Fiebre
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: El arrepentimiento sólo llega a los corazones que reparan en sus errores y hacen lo posible por corregirlos y no volver a cometerlos. Por muy difícil de creer, Hans lo ha hecho, él sólo carecía de amor. Los años han pasado y, volviéndolo a ver, Elsa sabe que él sigue deseando no haber seguido el impulso equivocado. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Twoshot
1. Uno

El arrepentimiento sólo llega a los corazones que reparan en sus errores y hacen lo posible por corregirlos y no volver a cometerlos. Por muy difícil de creer, Hans lo ha hecho, él sólo carecía de amor. Los años han pasado y, volviéndolo a ver, Elsa sabe que él sigue deseando no haber seguido el impulso equivocado. "La Reina de las Nieves ablandó mi corazón" dijo sinceramente mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, tristemente.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Post Frozen. Helsa. Si no te agrada la idea, puedes volver a la página principal. Lo admito, crecí con Disney, es la justificación para hacer esta historia.

**La precuela de la historia se llama _Paso a paso_. Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a leerla.**

* * *

**Fiebre**

_Uno_

* * *

La sensación de los guantes de algodón y seda le trajo recuerdos del pasado, aquellos que era mejor dejar atrás. Ignorando el calor que le producía el material, se recordó que con el dolor de cabeza que tenía no podía asegurar completamente el control de sus poderes, por lo que los guantes eran necesarios.

Observó detenidamente el diseño que Gerda realizara en las dos piezas idénticas, pequeños trazos plateados que recorrían el dorso de la mano y los dedos, dándole un aspecto atractivo al material azul.

"Gerda sigue realizando piezas con el mismo color de siempre", se dijo Elsa negando con la cabeza. Lo que provocó que llevara una de sus manos a ella. La temperatura de ese país era sofocante, nada correcta para el don que tenía, pero como Reina de Arendelle debía arreglar los asuntos personalmente. No le agradaba estar en un lugar tan cálido, mucho menos con la situación que envolvía a los países del Mar Mediterráneo, pero la reunión entre los diferentes mandatarios le obligaba a representar a su reino y no enviar a algún representante. Estaba muy lejos de casa, y deseaba enormemente estar en la compañía de su hermana Anna, de Olaf, y principalmente en la de su pequeño sobrino de un año.

Se acercó al espejo entero que decoraba la habitación del hotel, su doncella se había retirado momentos atrás, la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en menos de una hora le había obligado a vestir elegantes ropajes, y sin ayuda no podía colocárselos. La imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos distaba de ser la de una reina de un país próspero, el vestido azul con escote de corazón era impecable, pero sus ojos azules brillaban, sus mejillas se encontraban arreboladas y su piel un poco más pálida de lo que normalmente era.

-Esto tendrá que ser, ni el polvo podrá cambiar mi aspecto -dijo en voz alta la rubia gobernante.

"Afortunadamente ésta reunión es la última" pensó. "Ya no tendrás que verlo de nuevo".

Al décimo tercer Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Su casi asesino.

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Adelante -indicó.

-Su Majestad, su carruaje le espera -le comunicó el sirviente del hotel.

Ella asintió y se encaminó a la salida.

-Es la última vez -susurró.

Y suspiró.

* * *

Hans Westerguard, décimo tercer Príncipe de las Islas del Sur, contuvo un suspiro de irritación ante las palabras que se decían alrededor de la mesa. Nada impediría que en una década o dos la situación empeorara, y que en fechas posteriores, los demás países de Europa -por lo menos los más sensatos- cortaran relaciones con esa zona en particular, principalmente si de forma comercial no había los suficientes beneficios para sus naciones.

Él no debía estar presente en esa reunión, era el vigésimo en la línea sucesoria, después de sus hermanos y sobrinos, pero a su hermano mayor, el rey, le pareció que había enderezado considerablemente su camino tras los actos cometidos cinco años atrás y que era el indicado para representar a su patria.

"Si supieras la gran oportunidad que me brindaste, hermano", pensó para sí el pelirrojo.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la joven rubia ubicada seis asientos más adelante del otro lado de la mesa, y pensó que se veía muy distinta al retrato que secretamente tenía guardado bajo su saco.

Los cuatro años que pasaron desde que la viera sólo hicieron que sus rasgos maduraran y luciera más hermosa. En su semblante se reflejaba la preocupación, pero el giro de su dedo índice en el papel le indicaba el aburrimiento ante la reunión. Reprimió una sonrisa, no había cambiado del todo.

-Entonces los próximos meses esperaremos sus respuestas a nuestra petición -concluyó el hombre de piel bronceada.

"Al fin" pensó Hans y, al igual que los otros, se puso de pie. Estrechó un par de manos antes de retirarse, no sin dirigirle una subrepticia mirada a la gobernante de Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa esperaba en el vestíbulo del hotel mientras tomaba una bebida refrescante. Podían irse la mañana siguiente, pero entre más rápido partieran, más rápido llegaría a casa y se alejaría del infierno de lugar en que se encontraba.

Reparó en la llegada del pelirrojo antes de que él notara su presencia, su cara tenía una dureza mayor y su cuerpo se veía más musculoso que cuando lo conociera, no tenía acceso a sus ojos, pero en las pasadas semanas se habían cruzado lo suficiente como para percibir la amabilidad que adquiriera en su período en el castillo. Su cambio había sido admirable, y ni siquiera a Anna le habían quedado dudas de él, aunque su enemistad no terminaría nunca. Vestía un traje azul con las condecoraciones de sus logros, realmente era guapo.

Hans se acercaba a la recepción cuando dirigió su mirada a ella y sonrió, no una sonrisa de lado, sino una sincera, de las que sólo había visto dirigidas hacia ella en su tiempo juntos.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente e hizo una inclinación.

-Su Majestad -su voz era grave, mas estaba mezclada con un tono suave. No le llamó por su nombre como hacía antes-. Venía en su búsqueda.

-Hans -dijo ella inclinando su cabeza, haciendo uso de la familiaridad de su nombre, él sonrió con más gusto-. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Él observó su sombrero de viaje y frunció el ceño. -¿Ya regresará a casa? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Así es, extraño mi hogar -respondió Elsa jovialmente-. ¿Qué te traía por aquí? -cuestionó nuevamente.

Hans pareció salir de sus pensamientos. -Me preguntaba si, antes de irse, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo en mi compañía?

Ella sonrió. -Sería agradable. ¿A dónde nos dirigiríamos?

-Si no le parece mal, pensaba que podríamos tomar unos caballos y acercarnos a la playa, los dos solos, si no es demasiado el atrevimiento -agregó al final. Elsa percibió su nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que su doncella regresaba.

-Todo está listo, su Majestad -Elsa asintió.

-Me parece que retrasaremos un poco nuestra partida, Ang. Saldré con el Príncipe Hans, puedes tomarte lo que resta de la mañana, partiremos a mi regreso. Avísale a mis demás sirvientes.

Al escuchar sus palabras la doncella mostró una sonrisa pícara, realizó una reverencia y partió para cumplir las instrucciones. Elsa se dirigió a Hans.

-¿Mandarías a pedir los caballos? -le preguntó.

* * *

Llegaron a una posada cerca de las orillas de la playa y dejaron a sus caballos en los establos, Sitron pasó su lengua en su cara antes de hacerlo.

Con el brazo de Elsa sobre el suyo, caminaron en la orilla de la playa en silencio durante unos momentos.

-¿Cómo está todo en Arendelle, su Majestad? -preguntó Hans después de meditarlo largo tiempo.

Elsa miraba el azul de las olas, sin hacerlo realmente. -Todo está perfectamente, estos cuatro años no han ocurrido inviernos repentinos, Anna y Kristoff están contentos con mi sobrino, como lo estamos Olaf y yo, y todos en el castillo, puede que él sea mi heredero -dijo la reina con voz suave y pausada.

Hans miró su cara, que estaba un poco roja, lo ignoró momentáneamente y preguntó: -¿No piensa desposarse usted?

-Por cómo avanzan las cosas, no lo creo, no he tenido a alguien que me pretenda realmente -respondió con sinceridad y le miró. Hans sintió regocijo ante sus palabras. Pero su cara cambió a una de preocupación al ver sus ojos nublados.

-¿Se encuentra bien, su Majestad? -interrogó y deseó llevar una mano a su rostro.

-He tenido jaqueca, pero me encuentro bien -respondió la rubia y le instó a avanzar al notar que se habían detenido. Continuaron caminanco en la arena, pero Hans no desviaba la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Hans? Ha llegado a mis oídos información, pero me parece justo que seas tú quien me lo diga.

-Después de partir de Arendelle, no regresé a casa directamente, sino que me reincorporé a mis obligaciones navales y he pasado un tiempo recorriendo diferentes territorios y apoyando a diferentes naciones, hace un año mi hermano me devolvió mi título y he ayudado a Inglaterra en algunos asuntos políticos. Por mi desempeño en estos años me ofrecieron gobernar uno de los países conquistados, pero decliné la oferta -explicó sin apartar su mirada del rostro de la joven.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Era lo que querías! -exclamó Elsa deteniéndose y perdiendo la compostura-. ¡Serías un excelente gobernante!

Hans suspiró. -Ese año sirviendo a Arendelle me enseñó que el poder no era lo que realmente quería, aprendí muchas cosas en el castillo. La más importante de todas fue a arrepentirme -expresó con una sonrisa melancólica-. Todos mis años de vida se redujeron a ese.

-Me alegro por ti, Hans -Elsa apretó su mano enguantada en la de él-. Te hemos perdonado por tus errores, no debiste haber desaprovechado tu oportunidad.

-Después de reflexionarlo, decidí que era lo indicado -respondió tras elucubrar un momento.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? -preguntó Elsa.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Elsa? -cuestionó Hans, tuteándola por primera vez-. La Reina de las Nieves ablandó mi corazón -dijo sinceramente mirándole a los ojos.

-Hans… -comenzó Elsa pero el sol le aturdió. A lo lejos unas gaviotas graznaron.

-¿Realmente estás bien? -preguntó Hans de nuevo.

-Yo… -trató de decir Elsa, pero se desvaneció.

-¡Elsa! -exclamó Hans y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que llegara a la arena. Llevó una mano a su rostro y lo encontró hirviendo.

La alzó en brazos y deseó jurar en voz alta. ¡No habían llevado a los caballos!

Con prontitud se dirigió a la posada.

* * *

Al verlo llegar, el posadero le dirigió rápidamente a una habitación, Hans le daba instrucciones mientras avanzaba.

-¡Que alguien vaya en busca de un doctor! Hierve en fiebre. Mande al mozo más rápido si es posible, yo le pagaré. Envíe también a la ciudad a alguien, para que busque a la doncella de su Majestad, la Reina de Arendelle -dijo Hans con voz autoritaria, el posadero asintió-. Que alguien traiga toallas y el agua más fresca que encuentre en el lugar. ¡Háganlo rápido, por favor!

El posadero salió presuroso de la pequeña habitación para cumplir las instrucciones del príncipe, que se quedó a solas con la joven.

-¡Muchacha tonta! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -le dijo Hans mientras le acomodaba en la cama y soltaba su cabello. Le quitó su calzado y los guantes que llevaba en sus manos, el decoro no le permitía nada más. Tocó sus manos y las encontró calientes, supo que era malo.

-¡No me hagas esto, amor mío! -le regañó en un susurro y llevó su mano a su frente, observaba el reloj en espera del agua.

Como si la hubiera invocado, una mujer entró con una pequeña tinaja y toallas, y el posadero tras ella cargando un bote, que ubicó a su lado.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor? -preguntó. Sin confiar en la ayuda de la mujer, Hans le dijo: -Estén atentos a la llegada de las personas.

Y sumergió un paño en la tinaja.

* * *

Elsa sintió cómo pasaban una tela en su cuello, cara, brazos, manos y pies, la encontraba divinamente fría, pero le causaba que su piel se erizara ante el contacto. Dejó escapar unos gemidos de incomodidad y la persona que estaba a su lado le dijo: -Por fin estás despertando, me tenías preocupado, Elsa.

Reconoció la voz de Hans.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó entrecortadamente la reina.

-Te desmayaste por la fiebre, mandé por tu doncella y un doctor, pero no han llegado, al parecer el doctor está atendiendo un parto difícil en otra parte del pueblo y fueron en busca de otro, no sé qué han hecho con tu doncella.

-Bien -aseveró Elsa. Trató de observar la habitación de colores claros antes de dirigir su mirada al joven pelirrojo.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué no dijiste nada? -medio exclamó Hans.

-No me pareció muy preocupante.

-Has estado tanto tiempo por tu cuenta, amor mío -susurró Hans besando su frente.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? -quiso aclarar Elsa, pensando que deliraba.

-Elsa, amor mío, he pasado estos cuatro años sufriendo ante la idea de que tú te casaras con alguien más, que le dieras hijos. Me he mantenido apartado de ti como castigo por todo el mal que te hice, pero admito que soy egoísta, no soporto la idea de no estar de tu lado por más tiempo. Venir aquí me ofreció la oportunidad perfecta. Estoy muy arrepentido, pero lo estaré más si me quedo de brazos cruzados como hace cuatro años.

-Hans.

Él tomó su pequeña mano y la besó.

-Planeo actuar correctamente y me he propuesto preguntarte, ¿permitirías que este hombre te cortejara y tuviera la oportunidad de ser tu consorte y compañero?

Elsa sonrió débilmente.

-Si realmente estás dispuesto.

Hans rió en voz baja y acarició su cara, moviendo un mechón de cabello que le obstruía.

-Claro que sí, sin engaños ni ambiciones más que la de ser digno de ti, para lo que he trabajado todo este tiempo.

-Has demostrado que lo eres -respondió Elsa dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Te quiero, Elsa de Arendelle. Lo he hecho todo este tiempo y no planeo dejar de hacerlo -juró Hans en voz baja.

-Yo también -susurró Elsa.

-Antes de que duermas, intenta hacer un poco de nieve -dijo Hans besando sus dedos. Elsa se concentró un poco y así lo hizo-. Descansa amor, estarás bien.

Sintió el beso en su frente antes de caer vencida.

* * *

-Le di una infusión de saúco (1) para ayudar a que sude la fiebre, deben dársela tres veces al día, si no ven mejoría, localícenme -indicó el doctor, la doncella de Elsa asintió.

-Muchas gracias, doctor, y perdone haberle traído de esta forma -comentó Hans.

-No se preocupe, su Alteza. Yo me retiro -hizo una reverencia después de recibir un par de monedas y se fue.

-Lo mejor es que parta a zonas menos cálidas, ¿no es así, Ang? -la doncella asintió.

-No tengo que pedírtelo, pero permanece con ella -pidió Hans con tono suave-. Es mi vida la que te encargo -Ang sonrió dulcemente.

-Así lo haré, Hans… digo, su Alteza.

El pelirrojo rió.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, hemos trabajado juntos, Ang. Iré a la ciudad a enviar la comitiva de su Majestad, para que partan mañana mismo, no podré estar presente, necesito hacer algunos arreglos, pero volverán a saber de mí en Arendelle -dijo Hans con un guiño, antes de entrar a la posada a despedirse de Elsa.

"Nos veremos pronto, amor", pensó mientras se dirigía a la ciudad montado en Sitron.

* * *

Elsa revisaba unos papeles en el silencio de su estudio, llevaba horas sentada tras el escritorio y, sinceramente, estaba cansada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso a Arandelle sin tener noticias de Hans y comenzaba a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación febril. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una esquina de la habitación, donde reposaba un florero de vidrio.

Tomó las dos flores congeladas del envase y las observó.

"¿Te habrás olvidado de mí, Hans?", se preguntó mientras miraba las flores que permanecerían de esa forma hasta que ella lo deseara.

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Kai entró por la puerta y, tras una reverencia, se aproximó a ella sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Le llegó una misiva, su Majestad -estiró su mano y le mostró el papel en ella.

-¿No tiene remitente? -interrogó curiosa y tomó la hoja.

Kai negó.

-Puedes retirarte.

Rápidamente su fiel sirviente se escabulló.

"Que raro, ¿podrá ser…" pensó Elsa observando el papel. Decidió abrirlo.

Rompió el sello y las pocas palabras trajeron una sonrisa a su rostro.

_¿Creíste que te dejaría ir?_

_Vé al salón._

_H.W._

Dejando las flores de lado fue al lugar indicado.

* * *

-Ni se te ocurra dañar a mi hermana, Hans -advirtió Anna-. Si lo haces, ten por seguro que yo misma me ocuparé de que lo pagues.

-Yo mismo me aseguraré que lo cumplas, si no me he dañado primero -declaró Hans.

-No hay nada como estar enamorado -le dijo Olaf al hijo de Anna, que tomaba las ramas que hacían de brazos.

-Muy bien, quedas advertido -Anna clavó un dedo en su pecho.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Elsa apareció jadeando, Hans no pudo evitar el impulso de sonreír.

Olaf, Anna y su hijo se retiraron del salón. Los primeros dos sonriendo.

-Hola, Elsa -saludó Hans y abrió sus brazos, la reina corrió hacia ellos. El pelirrojo besó sus cabellos y la abrazó con ternura.

-Hans -susurró Elsa.

-Espero que no que no haya pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Hans en su oído.

-Sólo cuatro años -ambos rieron en voz baja.

Hans se separó, enfocó sus ojos verdes y lentamente puso una rodilla en la alfombra.

-¿El permiso para cortejarla todavía está en pie? -preguntó con emoción y ojos brillantes.

Elsa asintió.

El amor permite que el arrepentimiento sea verdadero.

* * *

1. Saúco. Arbusto con flores de propiedades medicinales, utilizados en la medicina tradicional para tratar la fiebre.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primera historia aquí :)**

**Les invito a dejar comentarios.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Dos

El arrepentimiento sólo llega a los corazones que reparan en sus errores y hacen lo posible por corregirlos y no volver a cometerlos. Por muy difícil de creer, Hans lo ha hecho, él sólo carecía de amor. Los años han pasado y, volviéndolo a ver, Elsa sabe que él sigue deseando no haber seguido el impulso equivocado. "La Reina de las Nieves ablandó mi corazón" dijo sinceramente mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, tristemente.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post Frozen. Helsa. Si no te agrada la idea, puedes volver a la página principal. Lo admito, crecí con Disney, es la justificación para hacer esta historia. FLUFF.

**La precuela de la historia se llama ****_Paso a paso_****. Se encuentran cordialmente invitados a leerla.**

* * *

**Fiebre**

_Dos_

* * *

Tres meses pasaron desde aquella escena, el pelirrojo se instaló en Arendelle, pero no en zona terrestre sino marítima, pernoctando en el barco de vapor que navegó muchas aguas antes de llegar al territorio gobernado por la Reina de las Nieves. Aquellos meses estuvieron plagados de un cortejo romántico por parte de Hans, muy distinto al tiempo en que se consideraban amigos. Llegaron las rosas, las cartas, los paseos y cabalgatas, los almuerzos en forma de picnic, los obsequios 'inofensivos', la patética demostración literaria de Hans en la escritura de poemas, en fin, una pequeña formalidad para los dos, porque desde hacía largo tiempo que sus sentimientos habían aflorado, siendo que lo único que necesitaban era olvidar aquellos amargos años de separación para recuperar la relación que existió en el pasado.

Una relación fortalecida por la distancia y la madurez de la edad, consolidando un amor joven, tornándolo en un sentimiento humano y verdadero, con los defectos de ambos, y sus propias virtudes. No resultaba una tarea sencilla, pero Hans y Elsa habían puesto todo su empeño en ella, porque si cuatro años atrás se querían, en ese momento se amaban completamente.

Ella no cambiaría su acostumbrada reserva producto de la soledad de los años vividos -aunque hacía esfuerzos por apartarla cuando era necesario- y él no eliminaría la arrogancia que él mismo había utilizado para enfrentar al mundo -a la cual la rubia estaba habituada, pero que reconocía se apartaba cuando se trataba de ella-.

Así eran ellos dos juntos, una pareja aparentemente seria y, sin embargo, no lo eran. Podían disfrutar de momentos divertidos que los demás desconocían, gastarse bromas y hacer escapadas de sus obligaciones.

Sólo tres meses les habían bastado para lograrlo.

Y les quedaba una vida juntos.

* * *

Elsa llevó uno los chocolates a su boca y disfrutó el sabor dulzoso en su lengua, cómo amaba aquellos placeres de los dioses del inmenso territorio de Occidente, uno de los mayores beneficios de la conquista, sin duda -y uno grato, siendo que la esclavitud no lo era-. Su compañero en el jardín rió al escuchar el gemido que provino de su boca, causando que Elsa se moviera ya que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho.

-Disfrutarías mucho de las delicias en un país en medio de Europa -le dijo Hans tomando un chocolate para él, realizando una exclamación de placer al probarlo-. Aunque juro que extrañaba las creaciones de tu cocinero.

Ambos rieron.

-Me parece que él te extrañó mucho más -admitió Elsa mirando correr a la nueva adquisición de Olaf, unos conejitos blancos a los que les fue muy difícil aprender que las zanahorias de sus amiguitos de nieve no eran comestibles.

-¿Entonces Iain fue quien te dio pequeñas señas sobre mí todo este tiempo? -comentó Hans de repente y la rubia comenzó a reír ante las palabras del pelirrojo-. ¿Quién diría que un rey de casi cincuenta años se dedicaba a chismorrear con la joven reina de otro territorio?

-¿Cómo te has enterado? -preguntó con interés.

-Me lo ha dicho en una carta que llegó hace un día, debería castigarte por no tratar -con evidente esfuerzo- de encontrar a alguien más, Elsa, pero fue un gran beneficio que no lo hicieras -expresó él arrogantemente-. Cualquier bastardo habría hecho lo imposible por estar contigo.

-Tuve mis dudas, Hans -manifestó en voz baja. Pensando en que, realmente, ninguno se aventuró a intentar algo con ella; y también en cuando se convencía que debía dejar atrás el amor al pelirrojo como él probablemente lo había hecho, siendo una de aquellas veces aquel viaje que hizo algunos meses atrás. Que cambio tan radical fue escuchar que él la seguía queriendo. Con el rey nunca había tocado el tema de las relaciones amorosas que Hans pudiera haber tenido.

-Lo sé, amor. Estoy contento por ello, pero me pregunto cómo es que Anna no las aprovechó para meter a cualquiera en tu familia, quizá fue excelente que tuviera de quien ocuparse.

-Creo que se habría sentido muy mal, y ahora se lamenta más porque el pequeño Henrik te adora.

* * *

-Es mi encanto -aclaró el joven de ojos verdes riendo antes de tomar seriedad.

Apartando su brazo derecho del hombro de Elsa, extrajo el objeto que había llegado en el envío de su hermano y decidió hacer un acto extremadamente cursi -y nada acorde a su persona- pero que valía la pena, por la única mujer que había existido para él después de conocerla. Esperaba no tener más ojos observadores que los pertenecientes a los animalillos. Se arrodilló en el pasto del jardín, que había sido testigo de su declaración del pasado, el mismo en que habían compartido bonitos momentos juntos. Respiró y se preparó para una escena que no habría creído posible casi cinco años atrás cuando le dijo que la quería, pero que en ese instante era más verdadera que cualquiera de los años en que estuvo apartado de Arendelle.

Los espléndidos ojos azules de Elsa brillaban y su boca mostraba una sonrisa amplia, que él amaba tanto; todas las palabras que planeó se desvanecieron de su mente, sólo tenía la imagen de la reina de Arendelle, la ya no tan delicada criatura del pasado sino el ave que alguna vez pensó alzaría el vuelo. Aun teniendo su inseguridad, pensó que los cuatro años no le hacían merecedora de ella, pero recordó que a Elsa no le importaba aquello sino sólo él. El hombre sin título alguno, el que ella ayudó a formar.

Tomó su delgada mano izquierda y la llevó a sus labios para besarla. Le mostró la banda plateada con un zafiro en el centro y diamantes diminutos a los costados, asemejando un copo de nieve. Un diseño extremadamente complicado -y que demostraba lo sentimental que se había vuelto-.

-Me gustaría poder decir que este anillo permaneció a mi madre, pero no tengo ese privilegio -el pelirrojo sonrió de lado-. Sin embargo, le pedí hace tiempo a un joyero que hiciera un diseño especial para la mujer más maravillosa del planeta, espero que te guste. No sé hacer propuestas románticas y, para terror mío, no eres la primera a quien se la hago, pero deseo que tú seas la única mujer con la que llegue hasta el final. Elsa, te amo, tanto que no sé expresarlo con las palabras indicadas, sólo sé que quiero casarme contigo y ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu confidente y muchas otras cosas más, me harías extremadamente feliz si me aceptaras para hacer todo eso, ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo?

Unas diminutas lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Elsa, que se inclinó para besarlo con dulzura, dejándole saborear brevemente el néctar dulce de sus labios antes de separarse y responderle.

-Claro que sí -susurró, permitiéndole colocar el anillo en su dedo.

-¿Harías una última locura antes de casarnos? -preguntó abrazándola.

-¿De qué tipo? -interrogó curiosa.

-Las Tierras del Cardo (2) no están muy lejanas -comunicó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Comenzaron a reír.

-Pero tendré que darles una ceremonia aquí en Arendelle.

-Después de casados no me importará -manifestó antes de besarla con fiereza.

* * *

Desde dentro Ebba observó la escena a través de una ventana, acompañada de su amiga Anna y de Olaf, que sólo los veía con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Quién ganó la apuesta? -le preguntó a Anna Bjorgman, que sonrió apartando su flequillo anaranjado de su cara.

-Eres demasiado lista Ebba, claro que fuiste tú -admitió la joven madre y princesa de Arendelle.

-¿De qué apuesta hablan? -preguntó el otro muñeco de nieve apartando la mirada de la escena en el jardín.

-Anna creía que Hans tardaría más de tres meses en pedirle matrimonio a Elsa, yo dije que serían tres o menos -afirmó con rotundidad.

-¡Oh! -exclamó emocionado-. ¿Se puede hacer una sobre sus hijos? -interrogó moviendo sólo una parte de su boca.

Anna y Ebba intercambiaron una sonrisa traviesa.

Años más tarde aquella apuesta no llegó a conocimiento de algún otro fuera de ellos tres.

* * *

-Mamá -llamó la pequeña rubia princesa de Arendelle, que regresaba de una visita con su padre a los habitantes del pueblo que alguna vez gobernaría-. ¿Por qué la gente se refiere a papá por su nombre? -cuestionó con el interés brillando en los ojos del mismo color que su abuelo Adgar y la misma sonrisa curiosa de su tía Anna.

-Porque papá era malo -reveló el rey consorte desde la puerta, observando a sus dos rubias favoritas sentadas en el salón de la soberana de Arendelle. La de ojos azules negó divertida.

La niña abrió la boca con una expresión semejante a la de Olaf, corrió a abrazar sus piernas y él alzó a la pequeña de cinco años que pronto sería hermana mayor. Las dos coletas rubias se movieron ante la acción.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la historia, Iona? -preguntó caminando hacia su esposa, en reposo por los últimos meses de embarazo.

-No -confesó ella con timidez-. Cuando sea más grande para que mi hermanito o hermanita sólo tengamos que escucharla una vez. Y juntos nos enfrentaremos a quien hable mal de papi -Iona protegía a los suyos como su madre y creía en ellos como su tío el Rey.

El pelirrojo rió besándola en la frente, recordando todo lo que vivió a partir de ese primer año en Arendelle, para después acercarse y acariciar el rostro de su bella esposa, apartando el mechón rubio que se había escapado de su lugar.

Tomó el libro que comenzarían ese día. La costumbre impuesta en su salón especial.

Su madre alguna vez le dijo que no dejara ir a las personas que quería, fue muy bueno que reparara en ello antes de que fuera tarde.

La fiebre es una respuesta natural del cuerpo que actúa en **favor** de la persona.

La batalla interna había sido ganada.

* * *

**"La máxima victoria es la que se gana sobre uno mismo" - Sidarta Gautama (Buda) [Sabio oriental]**

* * *

2. Escocia. Las parejas acostumbraban a fugarse a Gretna Green, donde no se necesitaba tener la autorización de los padres para casarse, o donde se iba para realizar matrimonios apresurados.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Decidí hacer la continuación de esta forma porque todo el drama debía quedar en Paso a Paso, aunque fui mala y no era tan necesario haberla leído para comprenderla completamente XD. Además que no quise cambiar el título, por lo que me fui a lo literal de la enfermedad, para las frases finales, la fiebre es una forma del cuerpo de demostrar que algo está mal dentro de él por lo que es en favor de la persona, para su bien. Y la batalla interna también en relación a lo que trabajan nuestros anticuerpos XD. No se relacionen con el área de salud ;) mucho menos porque no se quedarán con esa explicación.**

**Bueno, puede que queden muchas preguntas, pero hay que dejar volar la imaginación :3, volvieron juntos, se casaron, hijos, ¡tarán!**

**Un gran saludo, abrazos,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Espero se harten de mí en el fandom;)**


End file.
